toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the True Cross
The Order of the True Cross, True Cross Order, '''the '''True Cross, '''the '''Golden Cross Order, '''or '''The Order, '''is an organization based in Vatican City and is a very powerful faction from within the Roman Catholic Church. It is a powerful collective of over 4,000 known members of the Catholic Church and including the Pope himself and are the true de-facto rulers of the Catholic Church despite their small size. The Order serves as the primary antagonists of ''A Certain Magical Divinity. ''' Overview Foundation In the aftermath of the Protestant Reformation which lead to the defection of countless Catholics to the newly formed Protestant Christian faith, many members of the Catholic Church had thought that it was the beginning of a possible plot to destroy the Catholic Church. In response, many clergy members and cardinals joined together and formed the Order of the True Cross as they believed that weak Vatican leadership was responsible for the creation of new Christian dominions. Overtime, the Order grew more and more as magic became more and more easy to control for their own use and many more Catholic Church members joined them. Modern Times In modern times, the order has grown. Since the creation of the Vatican Special Forces, the True Cross Order has since then taken control over all sections of the special forces including Vatican IV and uses them to their own will. Many magicians have since then joined them and the True Cross Order has gained access to vast knowledge of the occult which they often use for their own purposes. At some unknown period of time, Augustine took over the True Cross Order and became its leader. Organization Principals The True Cross Order is devoted to the Roman Catholic faith. In the past, they have been involved in many conspiracies to help and assist and attempt made against major Protestant leaders and people in general. They are often at odds with the entire Magic Side for waging a covert war against the many Christian Dominions such as the Church of England and the Russian Orthodox Church. The Order has also been responsibel for multiple attacks against the Science Side including the assassinations and killings of countless scientitsts, government officials, and people in general (both students and other members) who were affiliated with Academy City. The Order believes that the Catholic Church is the only one responsible for carrying out the will of God and those who try to play him are to be killed according to the Order's Doctirne which has caused many members of the church to try to expose them in the past but often with very little success. Leadership Much like that of God's Right Seat, the Order of the True Cross are the true leaders of the Roman Catholic Church. Deep from within the shadows, they have connections to Cardinals, Archbishops, and even the Pope himself and are the de-facto leaders and rulers of the 2 Billion Catholics around the world. Despite being at 4,000 members strong, the True Cross Order has all the power that they need and is more powerful than the entire Catholic Clergy combined in general. Notable Members *Augustine' - The leader of the True Cross Order, Augustine is the fanatical archbishop and leader of the Order fo the True Cross. He is devoute to its doctrine and the core teachings of its original founder. He is bent on using the power and influence of the order to usurp power from within the Catholic Church. He also leads the church's soldiers and almost whipped out Academy City in his grand crusade but was killed by Anto Čedomir during the battle. *'Carbrey Comhghall' - Carbrey is more strange member of the True Cross Order. He is avery outspoken and deovute member of the order and serves as its second-in-command. He appears to be way more level headed then Augustine and is an expert military leader and is able to easily woe over supporters from within the Catholic Church. Following Augustine's death, he took control of Vatican IV and became its new Burea Director and is now its current acting leader. *'Achille ''' - Achille is the managing director of the Vatican Special Forces. He often deals with membership and recruiting in magicians into Vatican IV and other sections. He is also responsible for the kidnapping of countless magicians and torturing them into becoming slaves and serving the True Cross Order as brainwashed fanatics. Trivia *The organization is named after the original True Cross, the cross where Jesus Christ was crucified, and was founded by Saint Helena. Category:Organizations and Factions Category:Magic Side Organizations and Factions